


[Playlist] Vinny finds a stray!

by philologique



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philologique/pseuds/philologique
Summary: So. True love's kiss? Total bullshit. Anton knows, because Vinny's kissed his face like fifty times since he pulled Anton out from under the couch, and Anton isstill a fucking cat.





	[Playlist] Vinny finds a stray!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwisely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwisely/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vinny finds a stray!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041092) by [notwisely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwisely/pseuds/notwisely). 



> Many thanks to the wonderful notwisely, who decided Anton would become a cat and in doing so inspired not only a cracky, pining playlist but also half a dozen really delightful headcanons about all of these characters.

* * *

 

1.  **Tom Jones** : What’s New Pussycat? // 2.  **Shania Twain** : I Won’t Leave You Lonely // 3. **Barbara** : Dis, quand reviendras-tu ? // 4.  **Michael Giacchino** : Married Life (instrumental) // 5. **Bleachers** : I Wanna Get Better // 6.  **Céline Dion** : Je lui dirai // 7. **Colm Wilkinson (Les Misérables - Original London Cast)** : Bring Him Home // 8. **Barcelona** : Come Back When You Can // 9. **Patrick Doyle** : Merida’s Home (instrumental) // 10. **Chantal Kreviazuk** : Feels Like Home

**[listen on spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/user/agoodalthough/playlist/6igem7x0Ixfz2WZeiqJ21v) **


End file.
